


love is watching someone die

by coalas



Series: CT [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Death, F/M, Love Letters, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coalas/pseuds/coalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seu suéter é azul como a cor favorita dele.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love is watching someone die

A folha dobrada vai ao chão quase em silêncio, escapulindo dos confins de um livro seguro por mãos trêmulas. Hali demora alguns segundos para percebê-la, mais preocupada em remover os restos de uma teia de aranha da lombada. Logo se abaixa para recuperá-la. Está um pouco amassada, mas não importa.

Passa as pontas dos dedos vagarosamente pela capa do livro antes de voltar a atenção para o pequeno papel, sentindo a textura das letras em baixo relevo como se fosse a pele que percebeu querer tocar apenas quando já era tarde demais. De certa forma, é tudo que sobrou de Kiyoshi.

-

_(Seu suéter é azul como o céu._

_Não é o mais novo ou o mais bonito que ela possui. Um fiapo balança da barra pouco puída e há um pequeno buraco na costura entre o pescoço e o ombro direito. Uma mancha discreta adorna a região próxima ao umbigo. Não lhe cai tão bem. Mas ela está sozinha e é azul, e não de qualquer tom. É radiante como tudo que ela passara a perceber no sorriso de Kiyoshi depois de simplesmente parar e prestar atenção suficiente._

_O sorriso dele era vivo._

_Engole em seco ao deixar a palavra percorrer sua mente, pensando que talvez uma tijolada doesse menos._

_Seu suéter é azul como a cor favorita dele.)_

-

Todo um universo de parágrafos que nunca antes foram lidos se desvela diante de seus olhos, ávidos por processar todas as cores que as palavras ainda desconexas reúnem em sua imaginação como fotos de estrelas, nebulosas, galáxias e todas as outras coisas bonitas sobre as quais gostavam de conversar. Todas elas estão tão, tão longínquas quanto qualquer coisa semelhante a uma alma que possa ter restado. E Hali, que sempre tentou enxergar o melhor em cada situação, se vê fraquejando porque a dor e a culpa são maiores do que ela julga ser capaz de tolerar.

-

_(Encara o relógio, olhos cansados e inchados. Tic, tac, nove horas, treze minutos. Catorze, quinze, dezesseis segundos numa noite que ela não sabe mais a qual dia pertence. O tempo parece ter congelado, tendo se tornado tão frio e estático quanto o lago sobre o qual a neve cai lentamente do lado de fora._

_O mundo está de pernas para o ar e a única certeza é a da situação impronunciável. Tudo parece ser apenas um pesadelo terrível e Hali tenta esquecer que não percebeu o que esteve escancarado por meses, mas a voz da culpa é mais forte.)_

-

É difícil discernir o que está escrito até mesmo na cursiva limpa e agradável de Kiyoshi quando as lágrimas que ela se esforça tanto para reprimir conseguem escapar mais uma vez, mas não é tão difícil quanto passar um mês inteiro aproveitando cada minuto de tempo livre ao lado de um leito de hospital, vendo um rosto de rapaz-ainda-menino tornar-se cadavérico. Vendo cabelos macios perderem o viço, vendo olhos de um tom castanho gentil e cálido se fecharem e nunca mais revelarem seu brilho.

Não é tão desgastante quanto tirar pequenos cochilos interrompidos por equipes de enfermagem sobre o pouco espaço do colchão gasto pelos anos, ocupado por tantas outras pessoas antes dela que tiveram vidas e quase-amores entrelaçados em seus caminhos e os perderam abruptamente.

Não é tão dolorido quanto segurar um par de mãos gélidas dia após dia, como se apenas o calor que escapava de seus dedos fosse o suficiente para trazê-lo de volta. Pressionando os lábios contra elas e sussurrando pequenas preces e besteiras e promessas que jamais iriam se concretizar.

-

_(Ao passar os olhos pela carta uma, duas, três vezes, Hali não consegue deixar de pensar que provavelmente irá memorizar seu conteúdo mesmo sem querer. Memorizou, afinal, uma pequena cicatriz na parte interna de um polegar. A curva de lábios ressecados, os nós dos dedos, a sombra suave dos cílios negros sobre a pele lívida, um sinal próximo às clavículas. Os bipes incessantes das máquinas, o gotejar do soro, a profusão de fios que se espalhavam sobre a cama como se fossem continuação de capilares, veias e artérias._

_Era demais. Era a terceira vez. Poderia ter sido a quarta.)_

-

No silêncio de um quarto vazio, Hali respira fundo, enrugando um pouco mais os cantos do papel antes de sentar no chão e apoiar as costas na cama. Passa os dedos por uma mecha do cabelo com certa delonga, despenteado de tantas outras deslizadas anteriores e do pranto que continua. Relê a carta e a dobra com delicadeza antes de devolvê-la ao livro no qual estava abrigada.

A última frase antes de uma assinatura tímida é o trecho que ela reluta em ler. Está num idioma que não domina, mas isso se torna irrelevante diante do contexto.

Ainda é capaz de deduzir o que significa.

-

_(愛しています。)_

-

_("Eu também," murmura.)_


End file.
